Los Guerreros Saiyajin
by I'mBrave
Summary: U/A. Nuevos guerreros fueron elegidos para convertirse en los defensores del Planeta Tierra por los Dioses guardianes legendarios. Ahora, estos guerreros deben enfrentarse a la Fuerza Obscura para impedir que el Mal triunfe en el universo. [Un fic de Romance, Amistad, Aventura, Acción y Familia] VxB
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Los Guerreros Saiyajin**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo existían unos dioses llamados _"Supremos Kaiosamas",_ seres superiores en todo el universo. Éstos eran cinco seres supremos pero uno de ellos desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Nunca nadie supo lo que le pasó. Simplemente fue olvidado.

Por largo tiempo mantuvieron la Paz en el universo hasta que sus deseos de egoísmo y ambición dominaron por completo sus almas, causando una enemistad entre ellos. Cada uno intentando demostrar ser superior ante los demás.

No podían arriesgar su vida, así que optaron por crear guardianes, seres que los protegerían. Los guardianes eran cuatro diferentes tipos de animales. El León, la Tigresa, el Toro y el Águila.  
Los supremos hacían que estos guardianes pelearan por sus cuentas.

Otro ser poderoso del universo se cansó de sus acciones, pues las consecuencias las pagaban ellos, todos los seres inferiores a los supremos que vivían en distintas partes del universo.

Éste ser logró pasar al mundo sagrado de los supremos. Les advirtió que el universo estaba en peligro. Los Kaiosamas dejaron su estúpida pelea y decidieron ir a resolver el peligro que se avecinaba. Los supremos sabían que tenían que arriesgar sus propias vidas para proteger el universo. Así que decidieron dejar a otros cuatros seres como encargados del universo, éstos se denominarían Kaiosamas. Sin nada más, los supremos salieron a pelear.

Las fuerzas obscuras eran muy poderosas. Estaban acechando todo el tiempo en el vacío del espacio sideral sin que nadie los viera o si quiera sospechara de sus presencias.

Fue una pelea caótica. El Dios Majin de la fuerza obscura desató la guerra más temida por todos los seres, en aquel entonces.

Los guardianes fueron liberados por sus dueños para que los ayudase a pelear. Estaban al borde de la derrota pero el mismo ser que les había advertido acudió en su ayuda para defender al universo.

Éste también tenía un guardián, era el Lobo. A pesar de su gran esfuerzo, sus fuerzas combinadas no fueron suficientes para vencer. Con mucha suerte, pudieron mantenerse de pie.

Como último recurso, los supremos junto al otro ser, unieron sus fuerzas para crear al último y más poderoso guardián, el Dragón.  
No lograron salir vencedores, hasta ahora se cree que todos murieron a excepción del único ser que no formaba parte de los supremos.

Con todas sus fuerzas lograron encerrar a la fuerza obscura. El único sobreviviente fue llamado Gran Kaiosama por su valentía y su superioridad ante los demás. Fue quien lideró a los Kaiosamas.

La Paz se mantuvo durante mucho tiempo hasta que las fuerzas obscuras volvieron a la luz y salieron a atemorizar el universo una vez más.

Namekusei, un planeta bendecido por sabiduría y poderes mágicos, fue víctima de la demostración de la nueva fuerza de los temibles. Todos sus habitantes, junto al planeta, dejaron de existir.

Kamisama, único sobreviviente Nameku, era el elegido por las almas de los supremos Kaiosamas para mantener la Paz en el universo. Kamisama tenía las esferas en donde descansaban las almas de los espíritus de los guardianes defensores que los mismos supremos habían creado. Éste huyó del peligro y terminó extraviado en un planeta desconocido.

Después de un tiempo, Majin logró descubrirlo y fue a aquel planeta. Kamisama vivía junto a unos seres llamados terrícolas, convivía con la familia Briefs.

Dos personas fueron elegidas por Kamisama para que se convirtieran en los defensores del planeta. Debido a los poderes que se les dio, se les denominaron Rey y Reina del Planeta Tierra, ya que merecían un título mayor por ser superiores.

El planeta Tierra fue atacada por las fuerzas obscuras. Para entonces, las almas de los guardianes habían elegido a cinco guerreros llamados "Valientes Legendarios". Estos fueron los protectores de la Tierra y, sobretodo, de los reyes de aquel planeta.

Una vez más, se desató el caos y el infierno. Otra temible guerra que daría comienzo a la destrucción. Los guerreros peleaban con todas sus fuerzas pero no lograron vencerlos. Cada uno de ellos portaba la esfera que representaba al alma de su respectivo guardián.

Ante tal desafío, los valientes unieron sus fuerzas y a su ayuda llegó el Gran Kaiosama, quien portaba al guardián del Lobo para ayudarles. Con eso fue suficiente para volver a encerrarlos mas no prometían destruirlos pues sus poderes no eran suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo.

En aquella última guerra del bien y el mal, volvieron a caer algunos seres. Kamisama, los Valientes Legendarios y los reyes del planeta Tierra fueron enviados al mundo de los espíritus, dejando a la Princesa Bulma durmiendo hasta que las fuerzas obscuras vuelvan a atacar y así ella podría defender a su planeta, como sus padres, con futuros guerreros que serían elegidos por los guardianes del Universo.

Eso pasó hace tres mil años, desde entonces la Paz había vuelto a reinar….Hasta ahora.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! A todas y cada uno de ustedes. Sé que tengo que actualizar algunas historias y hoy estaba terminando de escribir un capítulo de un fic pero esto se me vino a la cabeza y ¡boom! me inspiré y lo dejé de lado lo demás para dar paso a este nuevo fic.

Espero que les guste mucho y bueno, espero reviews, críticas, cualquier tipo de comentario para saber que tal les parece el fic.

¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización, hasta pronto!


	2. Nuevos Protectores del Planeta

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes no son de mi autoría. Todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Las radiantes luces del sol brillaban en todo el santuario alumbrando a la cama de piedra donde dormía una hermosa mujer de cabello azul, la princesa Bulma.

Mr. Popo limpiaba la isla Kame, como lo ha hecho desde hace miles de años atrás, junto al maestro Karim, quien se encontraba meditando.

–Llegó la hora– dijo el pequeño Gato abriendo sus ojos.

–¿A qué se refieres?– preguntó el fiel servidor.

–Majin ha despertado– afirmó.

–¡No, eso no ser posible!– se rehusaba Mr. Popo.

–Y la princesa– dijo Karim –…también.

Mr. Popo y Karim se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde yacía la cama de piedra vacía. Salieron al patio del pequeño castillo y allí estaba ella cantando y caminando por toda la isla Kame.

–¡Princesa!– gritaron ambos al unísono.

Bulma se volteó sonriente y subió al templo para ir a saludarles.

–Hola muchachos– los abrazó–. ¿Cómo han estado?

–Bien princesa– respondió Mr. Popo.

–Princesa– dijo Karim seriamente–. Estoy feliz de que hayas despertado pero sabes que implica eso… ¿verdad?

–Sí–respondió la peliazul–. Majin ha despertado después de tres mil años.

–Te noto segura sin una pizca de temor– le confesó el maestro.

–Es porque ella ser la nueva reina– le respondió el servidor –saber derrotar al Dios Obscuro.

–No. Mi madre siempre será la reina.

–Pero…

–Mr. Popo, yo siempre seré la princesa– dijo Bulma–. Además, la razón por la que no tengo miedo es porque los guardianes elegirán a los nuevos guerreros protectores del Planeta.

–Sí– respondió Karim –. Pero han pasado años y nadie ha aparecido. Al menos debí haber sentido el Ki de alguno.

–Es porque las almas de los guardianes no se manifestaron aún.

–¿Qué? – dijeron ambos –. ¿A qué se refiere princesa?

–Vean la isla.

Los tres giraron sus miradas hacia el gran paisaje que tenían en frente. Una hermosa isla con una cascada y árboles cubriendo todo el alrededor. De la nada se aparecieron seis animales, eran los guardianes que habían tomado formas. El León, el Águila, el Toro, la Tigresa y desde las grandes montañas que tenía la isla bajaba un enorme Lobo solitario.

–Un momento…– dijo Karim–. Falta Shen long.

–Sigan viendo.

Nuevamente dirigieron su vista a la gran isla, buscando al guardián. Entonces, de entre los cielos un enorme dragón bajaba atravesando las nubes hasta llegar cerca de la princesa.

–Finalmente llegas Shen long– le saludó la princesa. El guardián sólo expulsó vapor por su nariz y se alejó para acercarse a los otros guardianes que descansaban en la isla.

–Creo que todo está listo– comentó el gato.

–Aún falta encontrar a los elegidos.

–Sí, eso ser cierto – afirmó Mr. Popo–. ¿Cómo lo haremos?

–¡Oolong!– llamó Bulma. Entre los árboles salía un pequeño cerdito que vestía unos pequeños pantalones y unos tirantes dejando al descubierto su rosado y pequeño pecho.

–¡Princesa!– gritó al verla nuevamente –. ¡Al fin ha despertado!

–Sí – le respondió–. Oolong, ahora, necesito de tu ayuda.

–Claro princesa ¿Qué se le ofrece?

–Ve a la ciudad de la Capital del Oeste y busca a los elegidos.

–Muy bien – sin nada más que decir, el cerdito salió corriendo a cumplir su misión.

–Supongo que debemos alistarnos para esta nueva batalla.

–Sí, Karim – dijo la princesa –. Tuve un pequeño sueño en el cual Majin se convertía en el nuevo Dios del universo, teniendo las esferas bajo su poder.

–Ya veo…

–No sé si sólo fue un sueño tonto o una premonición pero para evitarnos aquello, será mejor que estemos preparados para cualquier enfrentamiento.

–Sí, princesa – respondió caminando hacia la isla para ir a entrenar.

–Ahh…!Karim! – éste volteó –. ¡También te extrañé!

El gato sonrió y siguió su camino. Bulma se dirigió a Mr. Popo, quien le hablaba.

–Bueno, princesa, iré a prepararle su desayuno – se ofreció Mr. Popo – supongo que debe de tener demasiada hambre.

–Gracias – le respondió –. Haz mucha comida, recuerda que tendremos nuevos huéspedes.

–Sí – dijo sonriente. Hace mucho tiempo que no trabajaba así. Volver a servirle a la princesa le entusiasmaba aunque temía por las nuevas fuerzas Obscuras. Ya había sobrevivido una vez ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo?  
Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en aquello. Por ahora, tenía nuevos trabajos que cumplir y eso le satisfacía.

* * *

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamó Oolong –. ¿Cómo es posible que éste tonto sea uno de los elegidos?

El cerdito se encontraba en el parque de diversión observando a un pequeño hombre, de lunares en la frente, entreteniendo a la gente con un show de malabares, que por cierto era un desastre.

–¡Esperen! – gritaba Krilin –. !Aún tengo otros shows de magia para presentarles!

–No puede ser verdad – se dijo a sí mismo el pequeño porcino mientras se acercaba al hombre que yacía de rodillas en el suelo lamentándose y tomando sus cosas –. Oye tú – se transformó en un anciano.

–¿Eh? – el calvito levantó la mirada –. ¿Me hablas a mí?

–Sí, ven acércate – se lo llevó detrás de unos arbustos.

–¡Wow, eres un cerdo! – exclamó al ver su transformación –. ¡¿Cómo es posible que hables?!

–Cállate y escucha – dijo Oolong –. Tienes una esfera ¿verdad?

–¿Una esfera? – preguntó –. Ahh…hablas de esto – sacó una pequeña esfera naranja de su bolsillo –. Siempre la llevo conmigo desde hace años que la encontré.

–¡Genial! – lo tomó del brazo y salió corriendo del lugar –. Vamos sígueme.

–¿A dónde?

–Ya verás…

* * *

Después de dejar a Krilin en la Isla Kame, se dirigió a buscar al siguiente. Su instinto lo llevó a una biblioteca.

–¿Por qué siento que estoy cerca del siguiente? – se preguntó –. Un guerrero no vendría a este lugar.

–¡Oigan devuélvanme mi libro! – oyó gritar a un niño. Allí observó a tres muchachos lanzándose un libro mientras el niño intentaba agarrarlo.

–¿Qué sucede? – djo uno de ellos –. El niño va a llorar por su libro.

–Aww…nos va a acusar – se burlaban de él.

–Ya déjenlo– dijo un muchacho alto acercándose.

–¿Quién te crees que eres para decirnos qué hacer? – soltó el libro y se acercó al muchacho.

–No quiero problemas.

–¡Pues ya lo tienes!

Los tres brabucones empezaron a golpear a Gohan, al mismo tiempo, y éste no pudo defenderse. En un acto de instinto empujó a dos de ellos haciéndolos chocar con un estanque de libros, causando su caída. Todas las personas se le quedaron viendo mientras éstos seguían peleando. La bibliotecaria los sacó a todos con seguridad.

Gohan se quedó sentado en la gradería de la biblioteca y Oolong decidió acercarse.

–Hola – le saludó.

–¡Diablos! Debo de estar soñando… – se dijo –. ¡Eres un cerdo que habla!

–Sí, sí. Como sea – le restaba importancia a ese detalle ¿Por qué todos se sorprendían por aquello –Ven. Debes venir conmigo.

–¿A dónde?

–Ya lo sabrás – dijo –. ¡Apresúrate no tenemos demasiado tiempo!

Gohan suspiró. "No tengo nada más que hacer ni a donde ir", pensó. –Está bien.

* * *

–Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Gohan a la pelinegra que recién había llegado con el porcino.

–Soy Milk, mucho gusto – se acercó a los otros cuatros.

–¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – Bulma finalmente se había aparecido para conocerlos –. Oolong, ¿Son ellos?

–Sí, princesa.

–Hola, soy la princesa Bulma y fui yo quien mandó a éste pequeño para que los buscara.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ustedes son los guerreros elegidos por los guardianes.

–¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos al no tener idea de lo que hablaba.

–Verán… hace mucho tiempo los dioses supremos crearon guardianes para proteger al universo de las fuerzas obscuras que acechaban. Durante miles de años hemos estado peleando y los hemos derrotados pero nunca los pudimos destruir, simplemente los encerramos en su mundo obscuro. Ahora, el Dios Obscuro ha vuelto a despertar y destruirá el planeta Tierra y ustedes fueron los elegidos para protegerla – explicó la peliazul.

–Sigo sin entender a qué se refiere – comentó Krilin.

–Oolong – llamó Bulma –. Creo que te faltó uno.

–Lo siento princesa – se disculpó –. No lo he podido encontrar y estoy agotado por haberlos buscado a ellos.

–No te preocupes. Ya se aparecerá…

– Si tú eres la princesa ¿No debes ser fuerte y poderosa? – preguntó Milk.

–Tengo poderes pero no soy muy fuerte, tengo un límite – explicó –. Es por eso que necesito de su ayuda.

–Yo le creo – dijo Gohan.

–Por cierto, me mostrarían sus esferas por favor – pidió la princesa.

Los jóvenes sacaron sus respecticas esferas del bolsillo y se la extendieron en su mano, enseñándoselos a la princesa.

–mmmm…es lo que me temía.

–¿A qué se refiere princesa? – preguntó Oolong.

–El último guerrero que te falta es el dueño del Dragón.

–¿Qué? – dijo Karim integrándose a la charla.

–Sí – respondió Bulma –. Ese último que falta es el elegido que se convertiría en el líder de los guerreros Saiyajin.

–Lo siento, princesa Bulma…

–No te preocupès Oolong – le sonrió –. Sé que se aparecerá pronto. Ya lo encontraremos.

 **Continuará….**

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Por favor, déjenme comentarios para saber si les gusta la historia y si quieren que la continúe. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer éste fic. ¡Cuídense mucho y hasta pronto!


	3. El Elegido

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Entre los campos, del gran Monte Paoz, caminaba un joven de cabello alborotado en busca de su futuro. Simplemente quería saber qué hacer con su vida, después de pasar todos sus años de vida en su pequeña casa de aquella montaña y en soledad, junto al espíritu de su abuelo que, según él, siempre lo acompañaba.

–¿Qué debo hacer, abuelo?– le preguntó a la esfera que sostenía en sus manos –. Me siento perdido. Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer…

–Tal vez yo pueda responderte aquello – oyó decir a una persona que estaba detrás suyo.

–¿Quién eres? – preguntó sin voltear. Bulma se acercó y estiró su brazo a su hombro.

–Soy quien te guiará en tu nuevo camino.

–No tengo idea de qué hablas – le respondió.

–Soy la princesa Bulma y tú…– le apuntó – eres uno de los guerreros defensores del planeta.

–¿Qué? – no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que aquella mujer le decía.

–Ven conmigo y te explicaré.

Gokú se le quedó mirando sus hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban bondad y pureza, una mujer que actuaba de corazón y que hablaba con tanta firmeza que estaba dispuesto a creerle completamente sin ni siquiera conocerla.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

–Tú eres el último y principal integrante de los guerreros Saiyajin.

–Deberías explicarte mejor – dijo el pelinegro –. No entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

–Ven conmigo y lo haré.

Gokú extendió su mano para dársela, estaba convencido que la mujer le decía la verdad. A pesar de no saber a qué se refería, sentía que no importaba porque ella, como dijo, le enseñaría y le guiaría en su nuevo camino.  
Bulma tomó su mano y cerró los ojos, Gokú hizo lo mismo a pesar de no saber por qué, simplemente suponía que tenía que imitarla.

Al abrirlos de nuevo se dio cuenta que no estaban en el monte Paoz, era un lugar totalmente diferente a su hogar.

–¡Wow! – dijo maravillado –. ¿Qué es este lugar tan hermoso? ¿En dónde estamos?

–Es Kame House – respondió la peliazul –. Una isla espiritual y maravillosa, habitada por los guardianes legendarios.

–¿Guardianes legendarios?

–Sí.

–¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

–Es una isla espiritual que no forma parte del planeta – le respondió –. Es decir que nadie podría llegar aquí ya que la única forma de hacerlo es teletransportándose pero lo principal es imaginar al lugar. Si no te concentras en éste lugar no puedes llegar aquí. Es por eso que nadie puede venir pues necesitaría imaginar la isla para lograrlo.

–Ya veo…¿y cómo volvemos?

–De la misma manera. Debes concentrarte en el lugar que quieres ir, cierra tus ojos y aparecerás allí – le explicó –. Pero debes tener cuidado. No lo hagas en lugares públicos pues sería extraño verte aparecer y desaparecer de la nada. Ten cuidado con aquello.

–Está bien.

–¿Es él? – interrumpió Milk.

–Mucho gusto, soy Gokú – se presentó.

–Milk – respondió ésta. Se le quedó observando un momento aquellas facciones masculinas del pelinegro, un muchacho muy apuesto.

–Vengan muchachos – Bulma la sacó de sus pensamientos, ambos jóvenes siguieron a Bulma, dirigiéndose al templo.

–¡Hola! – saludaron todos entusiasmados con el nuevo integrante.

–¡cómo están! Soy Gokú.

–Gohan – se le acercó y le dio un apretón de manos.

–Yo soy Krilin – le saludó desde donde estaba sentado.

–Me llamo Launch.

–Yo soy Yamcha – hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender su saludo.

–Bueno, muchachos – decía Bulma –. Él es su líder.

El maestro Karim, junto al maestro Roshi, llegaron al lugar al sentir el poderoso Ki que emanaba el nuevo invitado.

–Debes prepararte – le recomendó Bulma –. Entrena con ellos y luego te responderé tus dudas.

Gokú asintió y se dirigió al gran bosque, con todos los demás, para entrenar. Aun no tenía idea de qué es lo que estaba haciendo y por qué estaba allí pero era mejor que nada y no saber qué hacer con su vida. Optó por entrenar sin parar, si lo que la princesa le había dicho era verdad, él tendría que ser más fuerte que los demás para demostrar a sus amigos que deben superarse más y más.

–Estos serán sus nuevos trajes de batalla – se los entregaba, Mr. Popo, a cada uno.

Gokú, Gohan, Krilin y Yamcha recibieron un dogi naranja y azul, por dentro, junto con un cinturón y unas botas azules también.  
Milk y Launch vestían un top negro que cubría sus cuellos y dejaban el abdomen al descubierto junto a un pantalón, ancho, negro también acompañado de un cinturón, unas pequeñas armaduras que cubrían sus brazos -hasta el codo- y unas botas negras.

* * *

Un par de días después todos despertaban de un hermoso amanecer, lo que nadie sabía y esperaba en ese momento es que todo comenzaría aquel día.

Milk fue la primera en darse cuenta que uno de sus amigos no se encontraba. Corrió a despertar a los demás.

–No puedo creer que se haya ido – dijo Gohan desanimado.

–Sí, ya estábamos haciendo buena amistad con él – prosiguió Krilin.

–Princesa – habló Milk –.¿ Es necesario que él forme parte de nosotros?

–Por supuesto que sí – le respondió –. El guardián del Dragón lo escogió y, como ustedes, fue elegido para ser otro guerrero.

–Está bien – dijo Milk – lo iremos a buscar.

–¡Princesa!– le gritó Karim –. ¡Tu collar!

Todos miraron hacia el hermoso collar que llevaba puesto Bulma, un zafiro tan hermoso como el color de sus ojos.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Krilin sin entender.

–Mi collar – le respondió Bulma –. Solo brilla cuando detecta una gran energía.

–Genial, debe ser Gokú – interrumpió, inocentemente, Yamcha.

–Lo dudo mucho – volvió a preocuparse Bulma –. No, necesariamente, siente energías buenas. También las malignas.

–¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendieron todos.

–Deben ir a la ciudad – les avisó –. Las fuerzas Obscuras ya empezaron con sus ataques.

–Muy bien– todos tomaron sus manos creando un círculo y cerraron sus ojos.

–Está en la capital del Oeste – dijo Bulma sintiendo el origen de la gran energía –. Ustedes vienen de allí, imaginen cualquier parte del lugar. ¡Tengan cuidado muchachos!

–Muy bien, concentrémonos – les dijo, Milk, a todo el grupo. Y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron de allí.

–La hora ha llegado – dijo Karim –. Las Fuerzas Obscuras han empezado una nueva batalla.

–Eso no importa, la princesa logrará derrotarlos, ¿verdad? – aseguró el porcino sin observar el gesto de preocupación de la susodicha.

–Karim, nosotros iremos a buscar a Gokú.

–Está bien, princesa.

* * *

–¡Diablos!– se quejó Krilin –. Creí que todos vendrían a éste lugar.

–Krilin ¿eres tú? – preguntó Yamcha, creyendo haberlo escuchado.

–¿Yamcha?

–Creí que fui el único en imaginar este lugar – dijo sonriendo graciosamente.

–Sí, te entiendo – le respondió –. Yo también creí que todos vendrían a éste lugar.

A un par de metros, se encontraba Gohan caminando en busca de sus demás amigos.

–Debemos de practicar más para coordinar en las teletransportaciones – se dijo a sí mismo, en ese instante volteó la mirada al oír un par de voces conocidas –. ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen Krilin y Yamcha en esta enorme mansión?

Caminó hacia el gran portón de la propiedad y allí leyó el letrero.

-¿Mansión PlayBoy?

Se asomó a la reja y allí los vio en el otro lado de la propiedad, en el gran patio. Como el lugar estaba cerrado, se subió por la pared. Ambos estaban caminando, observando todo el lugar. Sonreían pícaramente acompañado de una mirada lujuriosa. La vista que tenían en frente era una enorme piscina llena de mujeres hermosas y sensuales vestidas en trajes de baño.

–Mira, es Gohan – apuntó, Krilin, al susodicho.

–Sí, será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Caminaron hacia el muchacho, antes de que él llegara a ver lo que hacían.

–¿Qué hacían allí, muchachos? – preguntó inocentemente.

–Ahh, pues nada – respondieron ambos, sonrojados y nerviosos. Una explosión captó sus atenciones. –. Será mejor que vayamos.

* * *

–¡¿Dónde demonios están los muchachos?!– preguntó Milk. Estaba en el suelo lastimada después de recibir un ataque de Dodoria.

–No lo sé – respondió, Launch, gimiendo de dolor por los graves ataques –. Pero será mejor que lleguen rápido, !maldición!

–Miren nada más– se burlaba Dodoria –. Creí que eran guerreras. Parece que la princesa se equivocó al elegirlas pero ya que, ¡las mandaré al mundo de los espíritus con los demás!

Dodoria se paró en frente de las chicas y preparó un ataque, creándola desde el interior de su boca. Mantenía la gran ráfaga de Ki en sus mandíbulas a punto de soltarla, cuando de repente fue golpeado por un par de patadas.

–Finalmente llegan – regañó Milk parándose – ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban?!

–Bueno, yo creí que iríamos a un bosque cercano, pues la princesa dijo que no debemos aparecer en lugares público – se excusó Gohan –. Pero Yamcha y Krilin estaban…

–Estabamos cerca de Gohan – interrumpió Krilin tapándole la boca al pelinegro para que no los delatará.

–Sí – apoyó Yamcha –. Pero ya estamos aquí.

–Bien, prepárense– les advirtió Launch–. Es muy poderoso.

–¡Ya cállense y peleen! – les gritó Dodoria.

Los guerreros tomaron posición de pelea y Dodoria sonrió, confiado de su gran poder de pelea. Sin que nadie lo viera, en un par de segundos, los atacó a todos con golpes y patadas.

–¡Diablos! No lo vi moverse.

–¡JAJAJA!– se burlaba Dodoria –. ¡Son patéticos!

* * *

–Lo siento cerca – dijo Bulma, caminando por el parque a un par de cuadras de la pelea.

–He buscado por todo el perímetro y no lo encuentro – llegó corriendo Karim.

Desde lo alto de un edificio, el pelinegro de cabello alborotado, observaba la gran pelea de sus amigos. Estaban perdiendo y se sentía mal por ello, se suponía que él era su líder. El debería estar frente a los demás pero he allí simplemente rendido ante el temor de fallar.

Los primeros días se divirtió pasar el tiempo con ellos, es más le entusiasmaba la idea de ser un protector del planeta Tierra. Pero la responsabilidad que le fue dada era mucha. ¿Qué pasaba si fallaba? ¿Si no era demasiado fuerte? Aquellas dudas lo atormentaron día tras día hasta que decidió irse de la Isla. Se sentía inseguro y eso no podía ser parte de un guerrero, mucho menos un líder.

Optó por huir del lugar, pues no sabía qué más hacer, no se sentía capaz de liderarlos. Él no merecía ser un guerrero, mucho menos un líder.

El grito de auxilio de Milk llamó su atención. Entre la espada y la pared, Milk tenía enfrente a Dodoria y atrás otro nuevo enemigo que había llegado por el llamado de éste. Era Cui.

La pelinegra no tenía opción, tenía que seguir peleando. Había jurado defender a la Tierra y, sin duda alguna, no se rendiría.

Lanzó una gran ráfaga de Ki, de fuego, hacia el gordo de cabeza de púas pero éste las desvió hacia uno de sus amigos, causándole daño a Krilin.

El de cabello alborotado, sin pensar las consecuencias, se lanzó para defender a la pelinegra del peligro. Llegó con una patada hacia Dodoria, derrumbando a éste.

–Princesa, ese es…

–¡Sí!– dijo entusiasmada –Llegó justo a tiempo.

Dodoria, enfurecido, se lanzó en ataque del pelinegro, éste lo esquivó y le propinó un rodillazo en el abdomen para después mandarlo a volar con un gran puñete en el rostro.

–¡Cui, son todo tuyo!– le dijo el gordo rosado –Yo iré a ver al jefe.

–Bien– respondió el otro enemigo –yo me haré cargo.

–Gokú no está usando su uniforme – notó Karim.

–Sí, será mejor que haga algo. Su ropa no lo protegerá de los duros golpes.

Bulma se acercó a la pelea, finalmente, y con sus poderes mágicos transformó el uniforme del pelinegro, sustituyendo su polera blanca y vaqueros azules por su dogi naranja y azul.

–¿Eh? – observó de donde venía aquella energía y los vio –. ¡Gracias, princesa!

Cui no perdió más tiempo y empezó a atacar al de cabello alborotado, éste lograba defenderse y esquivar los golpes sin dificultad. Cui, molesto, lanzó ráfagas de Ki por todo el lugar. Tampoco logró lastimar al pelinegro. Volvió a lanzarse hacia él y logró golpearle en el rostro, apenas le movió el rostro. Gokú quedó en aquella posición, con la cabeza hacia un lado y el puño apegado a su rostro. Volteó lentamente hacia su oponente y sin ser percibido golpeó duramente en el abdomen para después lanzar una patada en la nuca de Cui, éste voló lejos cayendo en una estructura, causando una pequeña destrucción en el edificio.

Gokú caminó hacia allí y sin dejarlo levantarse volvió a golpear mandándolo a volar por los cielos. Entonces, juntó sus manos preparando un gran ataque que el maestro Roshi recién le había enseñado.

–¡Kame Hame Ha! – gritó, lanzando una gran ráfaga de Ki y evaporando a su enemigo, sin dejar rastro alguna de su existencia.

–¡Bien hecho, amigo! – felicitó Krilin.

–Sí, ya veo por qué te eligió el Dragón a ti.

–Gracias – dijo Milk, sin mostrar interés en su logro. Aunque mantenía una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible.

–No es nada – se dirigió hacia la princesa –. Lo siento por haber huido pero creo que ahora sí estoy listo.

–Yo también lo creo – respondió la peliazul –. Ahora volvamos a la Isla y festejemos ésta primera victoria.

–¡Sí! – gritaron todos abrazándose.

* * *

Después de la pelea, todos volvieron a la Isla Kame para festejar su primera victoria. Después de todo, no todos los días derrotas a un enemigo, de la fuerza Obscura, que quiere destruir el Planeta Tierra.

–Creo que tenías razón sobre ellos – le dijo el gato.

–Yo no los elegí, fueron los guardianes.

–Pero tú confiaste en ellos incluso sin conocerlos.

–Recuerda que los anteriores guerreros no nos fallaron. Los guardianes nunca se equivocan.

–Sí, supongo que sí.

Todos comían la enorme cantidad de comida que Mr. Popo había preparado para ellos.

–¡Princhesha! – habló Gokú con la boca llena.

–¡Gokú! – regañó Milk –. ¡Traga tu comida antes de hablar!

–Lo siento– tragó todo lo que había ingerido y metido en su boca –. ¿Todos los enemigos serán así cómo ellos?

–¿Te refieres a los dos que se enfrentaron hoy? – preguntó Karim, Gokú asintió –. No tienes ni idea de lo que te espera, muchacho.

–No te confíes de tus poderes, Habrá enemigos que parecerán invencibles.– dijo, finalmente Bulma –Éste sólo es el comienzo…

 **Continuará**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola, Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de éste fic. Espero que les haya gustado pues me esfuerzo para que ustedes puedan disfrutar. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir ésta historia. ¡Muchas gracias por leer éste fic!  
Quiero aclarar que es un VxB, aunque aún no se aparece pronto lo hará y allí comenzará su romance aunque en el siguiente cap, escribiré una pequeña parte sobre ellos y se darán cuenta de quién representará Vegeta en éste Fic jeje :D Intentaré escribir sobre GxM y otras parejas pero me interesaré más en los dos primeros jeje, son mis favoritos!

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	4. El Despertar del Pasado

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

En la gran Isla, de entre el inmenso ecosistema, un dragón descansaba en la punta de una montaña que daba paso a una enorme cascada. Junto al guardián estaba el guerrero dueño de la esfera, en la que el Dragón dejaba descansar su espíritu mientras no permanecía despierto.

–Éste lugar me recuerda a donde crecí – dijo Gokú, nostálgico, mirando hacia el cielo, recordando su vida en el monte Paoz junto a su abuelo y algunos de su aldea –.Pero ahora estoy muy lejos de ahí – suspiró y miró al dragón que simplemente permanecía en silencio a su lado.

–Proteger al planeta Tierra es tu nuevo destino – oyó decir a alguien, atrás.

–Lo sé – respondió –. Pero debe haber otra forma de vencerlos que no sea una guerra.

–No puedes cambiar aquello – volvió a hablar Milk –. Es la única forma de mantener la Paz en el universo. Debemos destruirlos y que desaparezcan para siempre.

–Cuando acabé con el sujeto la semana pasada – dijo mirando sus manos –. No sé qué me pasó. Simplemente reaccioné y actué sin pensar – levantó su mirada hacia la pelinegra –. Terminé matándolo.

–Si no lo hacías tú, yo u otro lo hubiera hecho – se acercó más a él –. O en peor caso, él nos hubiera matado a nosotros.

–Sí, pero yo no soy así.

–Gokú – posó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro –. No tiene nada de malo. Ellos son los villanos, ellos van a destruir nuestro planeta.

–Sí, supongo que tienes razón – suspiró –. ¿Pero cómo es que los anteriores guerreros no lograron destruirlos?

–No lo sé – respondió –. Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a la princesa. Me da curiosidad el ante pasado de los guerreros.

Gokú permaneció en silencio mirando el hermoso ecosistema desde la cima de la montaña. Su amiga tenía razón. Éste era su nuevo camino, no podía defraudarles. No de nuevo. Volteó al escuchar su nombre.

–¿Gokú no vienes?

–Ah, sí – respondió –vamos.

* * *

En un lugar, totalmente alejado de allí, entre las obscuras sombras del universo se encontraba el mundo obscuro.

–Señor – llamó Dodoria, se arrodilló ante su superior –. Lamento mis acciones de la anterior pelea. Prometo que esta vez los derrotaré.

–No – respondió éste –. Ya mandé a otros para cumplir ese trabajo.

–¿Qué? – se sorprendió –. Pero señor…

–Sal de aquí Dodoria – demandó Freezer –. Tu incompetencia me traerá más problemas con el Dios Majin.

–Está bien, señor. Como usted lo desee – se levantó y salió sin esperar respuestas.

–¡Dodoria!

–Zarbon – respondió

–Creí que ya serías historia.

–Como ves sigo vivo – respondió molesto ante su comentario –. ¿Sabes a quién mandó, el señor Freezer, a la Tierra?

–Ahh. Envió a las fuerzas especiales Ginyu.

–¿A todos?

–Sí. Por cierto, el Dios Majin no pareció sorprenderse ante tu fracaso– le dijo –. Parece que ya se lo esperaba.

–Pues ya verá cuando incremente mis poderes.

–No te preocupes. Ésta guerra recién comienza…

* * *

–¡Princesa! – gritaron ambos al unísono.

–¿Qué sucede? – respondió Bulma que estaba con los demás en el templo –. Por cierto, ¿de dónde vienen ustedes?

–Ahh…– ambos se sonrojaron. Gokú se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y Milk simplemente miraba hacia el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos, ante las insinuantes coquetas miradas de los demás –. Pues por ahí…

–Bueno – se rió, junto con los demás –. ¿Para qué me buscaban?

–Ah. Teníamos curiosidad por los antiguos guerreros – se explicó la pelinegra –. Ya sabes, queremos saber cómo eran y qué les pasaron.

–Cierto – se sumó Krilin –. Yo también me preguntaba aquello.

–Sí, cuéntanos princesa – insistió Gohan.

–Muy bien.

Bulma se acomodó delante de los demás, mientras los muchachos se sentaban y prestaban atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir la peliazul.

–Hace tres mil años los guerreros solían llamarse "Valientes Legendarios". Llamados así por mis padres, los reyes. Cada uno de ellos portaba las esferas de los respectivos guardianes, como ustedes, a excepción de uno. Aquel guerrero portaba al guardián diferente de los demás. Era el guardián del quinto supremo Kaiosama que había desaparecido del mapa. No sé cómo pero él la encontró y portó aquel guardián que representaba al Tigre Diente de Sables. Fue diferente a los demás, simplemente más poderoso y valiente sin temor alguno ante los peligros y cabe aclarar, demasiado orgulloso – calló por un momento, estaba recordando aquellos tiempos.

Karim se acercó a oír lo que Bulma decía y al verla hablar sobre aquel guerrero supo que se sentía afligida y triste por los recuerdos de aquellos años atrás, donde Bulma era muy feliz.

–¿Qué pasó con ellos? – preguntó Yamcha sin percatarse de la mirada perdida de Bulma.

–Dieron sus vidas para encerrar a todas las almas malignas al mundo obscuro.

–¿Cómo lo hicieron? – cuestionó, curiosa, Launch.

–No lo sé – respondió – Antes de que todo acabara, yo fui llevada a la cama de piedra donde dormiría hasta ahora.

–¿Por qué nosotros nos llamamos Saiyajin? – preguntó Gohan.

–Eso varía – le respondió –. No quería copiar a mis padres. Yo los llamé así porque "Saiyajin" es un concepto de guerreros valientes y poderosos que no tienen límites.

–Wow. Creo que Saiyajin nos queda mejor.

–¿Por qué decidieron atacar la Tierra? – cuestionó Gokú.

–Pues, Kamisama trajo las esferas aquí. Es lo que busca para hacerse más fuerte.

–¿Cómo se llamaban los guerreros? – volvió a preguntar Milk.

–Eran cinco: Bardock, Broly, Raditz, Tapión y…– bajó la mirada. Se levantó de su lugar y, sin decir nada, se fue hacia adentro.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Yamcha inocentemente –. ¿Dijimos algo malo?

–No te preocupes – le respondió Karim –. Simplemente extraña aquellos años atrás.

* * *

Bulma se caminó por dentro del castillo, yendo hacia el único lugar que no pisó desde que había despertado. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerse firme ante los recuerdos de aquellos años, mucho menos en aquel lugar. Se quedó observando la gran puerta de madera y decidió entrar.

Miró cada detalle del lugar. Todo estaba intacto como lo recordaba. Era un pequeño jardín secreto donde estaba decorada llena de flores y árboles, además de una fuente llena de agua. Miró arriba y observó el balcón de donde ella salía todos los días para verlo.

Siguió caminando y se acercó hacia el enorme árbol, donde años atrás dos personas se mostraban su amor una y otra vez. Tocó el tronco, entre la corteza, y notó que allí permanecía lo que ella había escrito con una pequeña navaja. Era su nombre junto al del guerrero que la cuidaba, dentro de un corazón. Sonrió con pequeñas lágrimas brotando en sus hermosos ojos cristalinos.

Siguió caminando y se acercó a la fuente. Se sentó un momento, aun recordando, y dirigió su mirada hacia el agua que corría dentro de la fuente. Entonces, se reflejó el rostro de su guerrero.

Bulma reaccionó y se paró de allí sin quitar la vista. No quería perder ese reflejo pero poco a poco se iba disolviendo.

–Vegeta – susurró. No pudo evitar recordar su despedida, la última vez que lo había visto antes de que haya sido dormida por tres mil años.

 **Flaschback**

 _Debajo del enorme árbol descansaban dos cuerpos desnudos tapados por una pequeña y simple manta._

– _Prométeme que estarás siempre conmigo – decía Bulma feliz._

– _Sabes que así será – le respondió –. Tus padres me nombraron tu protector, no voy a dejarte sola._

– _Sí, pero me refiero a lo nuestro._

 _El pelinegro no respondió, simplemente se le quedó mirando y la besó como respuesta. Un enorme ruido los distrajo._

– _¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Bulma._

– _Vístete y ve adentro – Vegeta se dirigió a tomar su armadura para colocársela. Bulma obedeció._

 _Kamisama llegó rápidamente hacia ellos y les avisó que el Dios Majin había logrado llegar a la Isla y que sus padres estaban peleando para defenderla. Bulma sabía lo que eso significaba y no le gustaba para nada la idea._

– _¡Vamos, princesa! – le gritó Kamisama._

– _¡No! – respondió –. Debe haber otra forma._

– _Sabes que no hay otra manera._

– _Pero…– miró hacia Vegeta –. ¿Tú puedes derrotarlo, verdad?_

 _El pelinegro volteó la mirada. No sabía que responderle pero no podía verla a los ojos y saber que no la volvería a ver nunca más._

– _¡Vegeta!_

 _De entre las paredes del castillo, Majin, entró golpeando a Kamisama._

– _Así que aquí se ocultaban._

– _¡Vamos princesa! – le dijo Kamisama parándose del duro golpe._

– _Creen que los dejaré irse._

 _Vegeta corrió a golpearlo, mandándolo a volar hacia afuera. Miró a Bulma y asintió respondiendo a lo que Bulma sabía que tenía que cumplir con su papel de defensora del Planeta. Sabía que tenía que ser protegida bajo el hechizo de Kamisama para después defender a los suyos._

 _Vegeta saltó del balcón. Bulma corrió hacia allí y, desde arriba miró por última vez al pelinegro, su guerrero._

– _¡Vegeta! – gritó llorando._

 _Vegeta volteó a verla y sólo sonrió ladinamente para despedirse. Después de todo, haber accedido a ser defensor del Planeta Tierra fue lo mejor que pudo haber decidido en toda su vida. Porque la conoció a ella._

 **Fin Flashback**

–Vegeta – volvió a susurrar. Suspiró.

–Dio su vida para defenderte – le dijo Karim desde arriba, en el balcón.

–Sé que lo hizo – dijo mirando hacia aquella sombre que daba el árbol, donde compartió el amor con su guerrero.

–¿Y cómo acabó?

–Majin asesinó a tres de ellos – le respondió –. Vegeta ya no estaba en ese momento, el único que los mandó al mundo obscuro fue Tapión que seguía en pie, para lograrlo tuvo que dar su vida.

–Pero ahora todo cambió – dijo Bulma –. Será diferente, ahora los venceremos.

–Espero que así sea.

El gato se fue de allí dejando sola a la princesa. Ésta se quedó unos minutos más asimilando todo lo que seguía recordando de su pasado, para después irse de allí.

* * *

–¡Muchachos! – llegó corriendo la peliazul. Su collar brillaba, nuevamente. –¡Hay peligro!

–¡Será mejor que vayamos, ahora! – todos tomaron sus manos, formando un círculo, cerraron sus ojos y desaparecieron de allí.

–¿Quién es esta vez? – se acercó Karim.

–Son cinco.

–Wow. Ésta vez sí que será difícil.

* * *

–¡Oigan! – les llamó el pelinegro –. Tal vez hay otra forma de tratar con ellos sin pelear. Intentemos razonar.

–¿Quieres razonar con él, Gokú?! – se molestó Milk –. ¡Qué estupideces dices!

–Tal vez sería bueno saber su propósito y…

–¡Haz lo que quieras! – volvió a gritar la pelinegra –Nosotros estaremos defendiendo al planeta.

Todos siguieron a Milk, dejando atrás a Gokú.

–Vamos muchachos, allí están.

Corrieron hacia los cinco villanos que lanzaban ráfagas de Ki hacia todos lados. Al verlos acercarse, decidieron presentarse a su manera. ¡Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu!

Yamcha y Krilin iniciaron el ataque peleando contra Recoome y Guldo mientras Gohan medía su fuerza contra Burter. Las chicas peleaban contra Jeice. Ginyu sólo miraba entretenido hacia la pelea, observando cada detalle de los guerreros.

Yamcha lanzó un ataque hacia Guldo y, sin tener idea de lo sucedido, terminó lastimando a Krilin mientras Recoome pateaba al de la cicatriz, mandándolo a volar lejos de allí.

Por otra parte, Gohan golpeaba sin éxito a Burter. En un pestañear, éste logró golpear un par de veces y lo derrumbó al suelo, causando un cráter.

Milk y Launch, golpeaban al mismo tiempo, contra Jeice estaban a la par. A pesar de ser fuerte, no podía negar que las dos chicas podían igualarlo pero el peliblanco, mostró su superioridad, atacando a ambas con un par de ráfagas de Ki.

Gokú se acercó a Ginyu por detrás.

–No pueden ser tan malos.

–¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que también pelearías con tus amigos.

–¿Qué es lo que quieren?

–¡Haha! ¿Qué no es obvio? Seguimos órdenes y nuestra misión es destruirlos.

–No puedo permitirlo – Gokú se acercó hacia Ginyu lentamente y bajando la guardia, intentaban conversar con él.

–Si das un paso más, no me darás más opción que atacarte.

–No voy a hacerte daño – le respondió, aun acercándose más.

Ginyu no hizo caso a lo que había oído del pelinegro y lo golpeó sin parar hasta mandarlo un par de metros más allá. –Te lo dije. Yo no confío en humanos patéticos.

Gokú volvió a pararse e intentó acercarse de nuevo. Nuevamente, Ginyu se acercó y lo golpeó más fuerte, lanzando ráfagas de Ki para neutralizarlo.

El pelinegro volvió a levantarse. –¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!

–Ya te lo dije, iluso.

Ginyu preparó un último ataque, Gokú no se movió. Estaba herido después de los anteriores poderosos ataques que había recibido. Y eso que apenas comenzaba. Suponía que aquel tipo debía ser demasiado fuerte.

Cerró los ojos y oyó un grito de alguien, mientras el ataque era lanzado y se acercaba hacia él. Pero, éste nunca llegó.  
Gokú abrió los ojos y entonces supo por qué…

–¡Milk! – gritó acercándose a la pelinegra en el suelo. Ésta no respondía, seguía inmóvil allí tirada en el suelo…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y gracias a los que colocaron FAv y siguen ésta historia. Espero que les guste éste capítulo y cómo avanza el fic.  
Bueno, como ya había dicho antes éste es un VxB como vieron en éste cap, pero también habrá otras parejas. Voy intentar avanzar rápido éste fic porque ya quiero llegar a la parte donde pondré a Vegeta jeje :D Bueno, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. El Guerrero Más Fuerte ¿Eres Gokú?

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

–¡Karim! – llamó Bulma –. ¡Debemos de ir a ayudarles, ahora!

–Sí, déjame tomar unas semillas del ermitaño y nos vamos – el gato salió hacia el templo en busca de las dichosas semillas de recuperación y después regresó hacia Bulma –. Ahora sí, démonos prisa.

Bulma lo tomó y en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron del lugar para teletransportarse a la ciudad.

* * *

–¡Milk! – volvió a decir Gokú mientras le daba leves sacudidas a la susodicha, que aún permanecía inconsciente –. Por favor, no me hagas esto.

–¡Haha! – se burlaba Ginyu –. Que decepción es saber que un ataque es más que suficiente para acabar con ustedes.

–¡Callate! – gritó el de cabello alborotado –. Intenté conversar contigo, pero no me das más opción.

–¡Haha! – volvió a mofarse –. Es tu problema y tu patética incompetencia lo que te llevaron a esto.

–¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho!– dio unos pasos más delante de la pelinegra y tomó posición de pelea. –¡Ahh…! – gritaba mientras su ki aumentaba y su aura crecía a su alrededor, demostrando su incremento de poder.

Ginyu sonreía arrogantemente, él era muy poderoso y no lo creía capaz de superarlo. Por lo tanto, para él, era imposible que lo sorprenda con su incremento de poder. Se colocó su escouter para asegurarse. Entonces, su gesto cambió a uno molesto. Era imposible creer que su poder haya sobre igualado el suyo.

–¡Esto es bazofia! – tomó su scouter y lo rompió, apretándolo –. No eres más que un patético y debilucho ser inferior.

El pelinegro mantenía su posición mientras seguía subiendo su poder de pelea. Se suponía que ya debió haber llegado a su límite pero tenía tanta furia dentro de sí que, sin creerlo, su Ki aumentaba más y más y creía no acabar nunca.

Unos metros más allá continuaba la pelea entre Gohan Y Burter. Sin duda alguna, Burter, demostró su increíble velocidad al no permitir recibir ni un solo rasguño de parte de su oponente y al atacar sin ningún problema. El pelinegro simplemente no podía ver sus ataques y cuando él empezaba a golpear, no lograba ver su esquivada.

–¡¿Cómo es posible que ninguno de nuestros poderes le haya acertado a ese pequeño?! – se quejaba el de la cicatriz al darse cuenta que sus ataques ofensivos siempre eran esquivados. Era extraño porque Guldo es un guerrero bastante lento por su anatomía pero de alguna forma u otra se las arreglaba para esquivar sus poderes y contratacarlos.

Yamcha lanzó su puño del lobo que sin duda alguna no fue recibido. Sin darse cuenta, terminó arrojado en una pared de un edificio, entre un cráter causado por su impacto.  
Algo que Guldo no contaba es que Krilin, desde el suelo vio todo. El pequeño tenía poderes, bastante efectivos para él.

–¡Ya basta! – gritó Ginyu mientras se lanzaba en ataque en contra del pelinegro. El puño recibido apenas había movido su rostro unos grados más hacia la derecha.

–Si eso es todo lo que tienes, déjame decirte que estás acabado – dijo Gokú, seriamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

–¡Callate! – siguió golpeándolo. El de cabello alborotado recibía todos los golpes sin sufrir daño alguno.

Gokú sonrió ladinamente, se limpió la pequeña sangre que brotaba desde sus labios y en un segundo mandó a volar a Ginyu por los aires, con una patada. Recoome fue en su ayuda al ver que su capitán tenía problemas, dejando a Krilin tirado en el suelo.

Launch lanzó un último ataque hacia Jeice, éste lo esquivó y plantó un puño en el abdomen de la pelimorado, dejándola malherida.

Guldo, con sus poderes telepáticos, amarró a Yamcha y tomó un gran árbol, con punta en forma de estaca, para lanzárselo. Lo hizo lentamente, pues quería saborear la victoria. Reía con gusto mientras preparaba poco a poco la muerte del pelinegro. Yamcha, simplemente, gritaba por ayuda pero nadie de sus amigos acudía a él.

Krilin se levantó para observar la próxima escena de muerte de su amigo. La estaca estaba cerca. No tenía tiempo para llegar hacia allí, así que preparó un ataque propio de su arsenal.

–¡Kienzan! – gritó para después lanzar su ataque de disco destructor, el cual tomó por sorpresa a Guldo y atravesó su cabeza, decapitándolo.

–¡Diablos! – se sorprendió Jeice –. Mataron a Guldo. ¡Cómo es eso posible!

Recoome no lograba acertar ninguno de sus golpes y poco a poco iba perdiendo energía, agotándose y cansándose más y más.

–¿Ya te cansaste grandulón? – preguntó burlonamente.

–Ahora sí verás – respondió el gigante pelirrojo –. ¡Te mostraré la fuerza del gran Recoome! – terminó haciendo su típica pose de presentación.

Voló a toda velocidad hacia su oponente y sin previo aviso recibió un codazo en la zona abdominal, dejándolo sin aire y totalmente tendido en el suelo, simplemente fue suficiente para que quedara fuera de batalla.

–¿Cómo lo hizo? – se preguntó Ginyu viendo la pequeña pelea entre su amigo y el pelinegro.

–Toma Milk – Bulma y Karim, finalmente habían llegado para entregarle la semilla del ermitaño a la pelinegra que poco a poco iba recuperando fuerza.

–¿Qué pasó? – preguntó sobándose la cabeza.

–Recibiste un duro ataque.

–¿Sí? – se sorprendió –. Pues me siento increíblemente fuerte.

Milk observó el panorama y vio a Gokú acabar con Recoome. Pero el grito de su amiga llamó su atención y acudió en su ayuda.

–¡Éste es tu fin, niña! – preparó un ataque desde sus manos. Milk lanzó ráfagas de Ki para distraerlo mientras se aproximaba a ella. Jeice se hizo a un lado por esquivar los ataques.

Jeice se lanzó en ataque contra Milk, daban puños y patadas mientras volaban de un lugar a otro, apareciendo y desapareciendo en el aire. La pelinegra lanzó ráfagas de Ki, el peliblanco las esquivó y las desvió uno por uno mientras se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella, para finalmente mandarla hacia el suelo de un golpe en rostro. Lanzó ráfagas de Ki en todo el lugar pero Krilin llegó a tiempo para desviarlas todas. Mientras Yamcha lograba acertar su ataque especial.

–¡Golpe colmillo del lobo!

Jeice, distraído, fue atravesado por dicho ataque dando su fin en el campo de batalla.

–Bien hecho, Yamcha – halagaron sus compañeros.

Burter y Gohan seguían peleando. El pelinegro finalmente podía seguir su paso mas no era suficiente para superarlo.

Ginyu y Gokú estaban en un mano a mano mientras sus hombres poco a poco caían. El capitán no podía dejarse vencer. Ambos se repartían puños y patadas, esquivando algunos y recibiendo otros. Ginyu empezó a golpear, tomando la ventaja en la pelea mas no fue suficiente pues en un par de segundos, Gokú empezó a usar todo su poder y con una increíble velocidad llegó a mandar, de un golpe, a ginyu atravesando un par de estructuras.

Burter corría hacia el pelinegro pero un Kienzan, de parte de Krilin, obligó a frenar su paso. Por el otro lado, Milk, lanzaba su ataque de una gran ráfaga de Ki en forma de un fénix de fuego, el cual causó un leve daño en Burter, Launch hizo lo mismo logrando desestabilizar al enemigo. Gohan se levantó de su lugar y preparó el poderoso ataque que Gokú había logrado en la anterior pelea.

–Kame Hame – colocó sus manos juntas a un lado mientras cargaba su ataque y finalmente lo lanzó – ¡Ha!

Burter fue pulverizado, sin dejar rastro alguno.

Launch cayó al suelo junto a Gohan, Krilin y Yamcha quienes habían permanecido peleando sin descansar y fueron gravemente heridos.  
Bulma y Karim corrieron hacia ellos para entregarle a cada uno sus respectivas semillas para que puedan recuperarse.

–Supongo que eso es todo tu poder – intentaba intimidar Ginyu.

–¿Eso crees?

–Tus ataques dejaron de lastimarme hace un momento – dijo –. Llegaste a tu límite.

–Te mostraré todo mi poder – volvió a incrementar su Ki. Ginyu sonreía. Su plan había dado fruto.

Después de recargar su poder, el pelinegro se lanzó en ataque hacia Ginyu. Éste sólo estiró sus brazos mientras le permitía acercarse más.

–¡Cambio de cuerpo!

El cuerpo de Ginyu fue mandado a volar por los aires mientras "Gokú" permanecía riendo en las alturas.

Después de aquello, contraatacó a los demás guerreros.

–¿Qué le sucede? – se quejó Milk –¡¿Por qué demonios nos ataca?!

–Él no es Gokú – respondió Karim.

–¿Qué?

–Ginyu tiene una técnica llamada "Cambio de cuerpo".

–¿Quieres decir que ese de allí es Ginyu y Gokú es el otro?

–Así es.

–¿Qué haremos ahora?

–¡No se preocupen, muchachos! – les gritó Gokú volviendo al campo de batalla –. Yo solo me haré cargo.

–¡Haha! Iluso. Compara mi poder de pelea con el tuyo. Tu cuerpo es realmente poderoso.

–Si, eso es cierto – dijo gimiendo de dolor –. Pero si no sabes usar mi cuerpo, no te servirá de nada.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Así es, Ginyu – explicó –. Debes controlar la mente y el cuerpo unidos para obtener el poder que yo controlo.

–¡Eso no puede ser posible!

"Gokú" atacó a "Ginyu", éste fue defendido por Gohan que mandó a volarlo hacia una estructura. Yamcha se lanzó en ataque contra "Gokú" para debilitarlo mas no podía hacerle daño pues su amigo recibiría las consecuencias después.

"Gokú" derrumbó a Yamcha. –Si lo que me dijo es cierto, lo mejor será tomar otro cuerpo – se dijo – . No puedo volver a usar el mío, ya está muy herido.

Gohan buscaba por su alrededor pero no había rastro de su enemigo.

–¡Cambio! – gritó Ginyu apareciendo por su detrás.

Ginyu voló lo más rápido posible hacia allí para empujar a su amigo y volver a tomar su cuerpo.

–¡Qué! ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

–Llego tu fin – dijo alistando su ataque –. ¡Kame Hame Ha!

Finalmente, el último había desparecido y la tierra volvía a estar a salvo.

–¡Bien hecho, Gokú! – felicitaron sus amigos.

–Lo siento – se dirigió a la pelinegra –. Tenías razón. No se puede arreglar esta guerra de ninguna otra forma que no sea peleando. Cometí un error y te expuse en peligro por eso. Lo lamento – se puso cabizbajo.

–No te preocupes – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo sonrojar al pelinegro –. Solucionaste tu error y estoy bien.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron.

–Muy bien, tortolos, es hora de volver a casa.

* * *

–¡Princesa Bulma! – llamó Gokú, despertándola.

–¿Eh? – seguía somnolienta –¿Qué sucede?

–Mira – la levantó y la llevó hacia afuera del templo.

–¡Wow! Son nuevos guardiane – dijo –¿Pero cómo? ¿De dónde se aparecieron?

–No lo sé – respondió el de cabello alborotado –. Yo estaba caminando cuando de repente se me aparecieron.

–Creo que yo puedo responder su pregunta – dijo una voz detrás de ellos…

-¿Quién eres tú? - preguntaron ambos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, primero que nada muchísimas gracias a **bulbriouji, Adriana Lima, Mila Bela, Johaaceve, linda Kiu, Eriss y ina minina** muchas gracias por sus comentarios, muy pronto les responderé como se debe jeje :') lo prometo. Pero gracias igual por acompañarme en este fic y todo aquel que se tome su tiempo en leer jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado éste cap, talvez un tanto aburridito pero es parte de la historia y como dije quiero ir rápido para llegar a la parte especial de Vegeta jeje :D

¡Bueno, eso es todo, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima actualización!


	6. Dolor Nostálgico ¿Nuevos Guerreros Z?

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

–Déjenme presentarme – comenzó a hablar aquel personaje –. Yo soy el Kaiosama del Norte. Vigilante de este sector del universo.

–¿Tú eres uno de los Kaios? – preguntó Bulma sorprendida. Gokú se le acercó, demasiado cabe aclarar, y empezó a tocar su vestimenta mientras revisaba cada parte de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué crees que haces muchacho? – se quejó –. Pero qué falta de respeto…Yo soy Kaiosama.

–Lo siento – se disculpó la peliazul. Tomó al pelinegro para alejarlo de él.

–¿Eres uno de los discípulos de los supremos Kaiosama? – preguntó el pelinegro. El Kaio lo ignoró.

–No tengo mucho tiempo – se dirigió a la peliazul –. Seguro te preguntarás ¿Por qué aparecieron nuevos guardianes?

–Pues sí – viró los ojos. Su gesto era una clara señal de que era lo más obvio –. Nadie me habló de que existían otros guardianes…

–Nos representa – interrumpió –. Nosotros los Kaios creamos a aquellos guardianes.

–¿Pero por qué recién se manifestaron?

–Creo que recién debieron encontrar las esferas que representa a cada guardián.

–¿Eso significa que habrá más guerreros? – preguntó el pelinegro.

–Sí – le respondió el Kaio –. Lo mejor es que vayan a buscarlos para que se les uniera. Saben que la unión hace la fuerza y tendrían más ventajas para que esta vez destruyan a las Fuerzas Obscuras. Adiós…

–Nuevos guerreros…– se puso pensativa –. Hablando de nuevos guardianes….

Se volteó para preguntarle una duda que se le atravesó per fue demasiado tarde.

Y así como llegó, se fue silenciosamente dejando a la princesa y al guerrero en el inmenso bosque de la isla.

–Bueno, princesa. Será mejor que vaya a buscar a los nuevos guerreros.

–Bien. Yo iré un momento al templo.

* * *

–No puedo creer que tengamos que integrar más personas – se quejaba Milk –. Nosotros somos suficientes para derrotar a las Fuerzas Obscuras.

–Vamos, Milk. No seas así– animaba Gokú –. Además, puede que sean agradables.

–Sí – apoyaba Yamcha –. Y quien sabe, puede que uno de ellos sea una hermosa y sexy guerrera como ustedes.

Launch sonrió por el cumplido. Milk, en cambio, frunció el ceño molesta. Ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual no quería integrar nuevas personas. Su Gokú era demasiado apuesto y podría ser un riesgo, para ella, si una hermosa mujer fuera una de los guerreros. Suspiró y se le quedó mirando detenidamente al susodicho por unos segundos. Éste volteó al sentirse observado y le sonrió cariñosamente. Ella le devolvió la cálida sonrisa y siguieron avanzando en su búsqueda.

* * *

–Karim – llamó la peliazul.

–¿Qué sucede princesa?

–Bien. Estoy lista para oír todo.

–No te tortures más – aconsejó el gato –. El pasado quedará atrás y tendrás que seguir. Haya pasado lo que pasó no podrás cambiar nada.

–¡Sí, pero necesito escucharlo! – insistió, empezó a sollozar –. Tú no sabes lo que es estar todos los días intentando luchar por algo que ya no tiene sentido. ¿No entiendes? Yo estoy peleando para proteger su mundo. El tuyo, el de ellos y el de todas las personas pero no el mío – cayó rendida en el suelo, continuando con las lágrimas por todo su rostro –. El mío murió hace tiempo. Mi mundo se fue junto a Vegeta.

–Bulma – llamó Karim serenamente –. Si piensas así, entonces eres una decepción. ¿Acaso Vegeta murió para que te quejarás de su sacrificio? ¿Murió para que tres mil años después tiraras todo a la basura? ¡Él se sacrificó para que tú estuvieras a salvo y cuando llegara el momento, que es JUSTO AHORA, pelearas por todos los nuestros y destruyas a las Fuerzas Obscuras!

–Sólo necesito oírlo – volvió a pedir, calmando su llanto. Karim suspiró resignado.

–Después de que te dejaran en la cama de piedra, estuvieras a salvo del peligro, Vegeta se fue dejando a Tapión y los otros guerreros peleando contras los enemigos más poderosos de las Fuerzas Obscuras. Yo intenté seguirlo para saber a dónde se dirigía y por qué abandonaba a sus amigos en pleno combate. Desgraciadamente, fui interceptado por algunos soldados del enemigo. Sólo lograron atrasarme y cuando intenté seguir el rastro, no volví a verlo si quiera sentirlo. Cuando volví a la Isla todo estaba destruido y los únicos sobrevivientes eran Tapión, Vegeta y Majin Boo. Los demás habían muerto. No sé qué sucedió pero Vegeta se veía diferente. Parecía malvado. Los tres estaban totalmente débiles, cualquiera que tuviera energía suficiente podría derrotarlos. Entonces, Majin les dijo algo. No pude oír muy bien pero en ese momento, Vegeta intentó autodestruirse creando una enorme explosión de Ki pero Tapión no se lo permitió y con su espada le atravesó el pecho. Para mi sorpresa, Vegeta no murió. Ante cualquier otro pensamiento, éste se convirtió en piedra. Tapión terminó atravesándose su propia espada en su pecho y murió. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué estaba haciendo. Creí que estábamos perdidos pero en cuestión de segundos después, Majin cayó al suelo muerto, también.

Bulma paró de llorar mientras escuchaba lo acontecido de aquel trágico día hace tres mil años atrás.

–¿Tú, junto a los demás, reconstruyeron la Isla?

–Así es–afirmó –. Los únicos sobrevivientes. Yo, Mr. Popo, Roshi, Oolong.

–¿Qué hay de Kamisama?

–Él sacrificó su vida para terminar el hechizo que te protegería mientras dormías en aquella cama.

–Ya veo – sonrió nostálgica y decidida –. Entonces tienes razón. No tengo que tirar todo esto a la basura. Muchas vidas sacrificadas para un trabajo en vano, no es justo. Te juro que destruiremos a las Fuerzas Obscuras.

–Me gusta oír aquello – sonrió el gato –. Sé que así será.

* * *

–¡Princesa! – gritó el pelinegro más joven, Gohan –. Ya llegamos.

–¿Tuvieron suerte?

–Pues sí – respondió Krilin –. Aquí están los nuevos guerreros.

Ante la vista de todos caminaron un paso al frente los cuatros nuevos guerreros.

–Mi nombre es Jared – se presentó un hombre de estatura mediana, musculoso, cabello semi largo negro y ojos celeste.

–Mucho gusto, Jared – respondió Bulma –. ¿Qué hay de ti?

–Me llamo Videl – respondió una joven muchacha pelinegra –. Ella es Lazuli. ES bastante callada y reservada.

–Cállate – interrumpió la rubia –Llámenme 18.

–Bueno, sean bienvenidos a la Isla Kame y espero que estén preparados para lo que viene. Ustedes derrotarán a las Fuerzas Obscuras. Ustedes salvarán a la humanidad de esta tortura.

–Bien. Vayan a entrenar muchachos – aconsejó Karim.

–¡Prepárense! – aconsejó la peliazul –. Siento una enorme energía acercarse. Créanme, ésta vez, vendrá un enemigo poderoso que los anteriores no se les compara en lo más mínimo.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Siento muchísimo la tardanza. Siento muchísimo el corto capítulo, pero tenía que publicar algo. Estoy totalmente fuera de línea y sin inspiración en absoluto. Es por eso que estoy demorando mucho. Además, estoy ocupada con mi vida cotidiana a tal grado que ya no me da tiempo para escribir :'(. Créanme a mí tampoco me gusta. Intentaré actualizar alguna de mis otras historias pero dudo mucho que sea pronto, pues éste mes y el próximo son bastantes apretados en la U y no creo que me de tiempo para hacerlo.

Lo siento muchísimo por la gran espera. Espero que ésta historia no quede en el olvido y bueno también espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. El siguiente será especial para muchas que están desesperadas por la aparición de cierto personaje ;)

¿Quién será el nuevo enemigo? ¿Cómo convivirán los nuevos integrantes de los guerreros? Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Cuídense mucho, besos y hasta pronto.


	7. El Retorno del Mal

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Gokú caminaba por el inmenso bosque del Monte Paoz.

–Wow – suspiró –. Pasaron un par de meses desde que me fui de aquí y ya no lo siento mi hogar.

–Es porque ya eres uno de los nuestros –sorprendió Milk –. Ahora perteneces con nosotros.

–¡Milk! – gritó asustado –. ¡Siempre tienes que aparecerte así!

–Lo siento – sonrió con dulzura.

–¿Y qué haces por aquí? – preguntó –. ¿Acaso piensas seguirme a todos lados?

La pelinegra se sonrojó ante aquella pregunta. Sí, obvio que lo seguiría. Quería estar con él siempre. Creyó que el pelinegro ya se había dado cuenta de su atracción por él y que su pregunta era una indirecta.

–Pues sí.

–¡Genial! – gritó alegre –. Me agrada tu compañía.

La confesión del pelinegro sólo causó sonrojarla aún más.  
Observaba cada parte de aquel campo que solía admirar todos los días de su vida anteriormente.

–Gokú…

De repente, Se detuvo bruscamente al observar su antigua casa. La pequeña cabaña donde vivía con su abuelo. Frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué demonios…?

Se aproximó a la puerta sigilosamente. Entró sin hacer el mínimo ruido y observó cada parte de su casa.

El lugar estaba totalmente desordenado, al borde de la destrucción de la mayoría de los materiales de allí.

–Alguien vino a hacer un desorden aquí – comentó Milk.

–Sí – concordó Gokú –. Pero ¿cómo? Llegar a la cima de la montaña es complicado. No cualquiera pudo hacer esto.

Milk pensó en las palabras recientemente dichas del pelinegro. "No cualquiera pudo hacer esto". "Llegar a la cima es complicado".

–Gokú.

–¿Qué sucede, Milk?

–Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí.

–¿Qué? – se sorprendió por su actitud –. ¿Qué quieres decir, Milk?

–Tú mismo lo dijiste – le respondió –. No cualquiera hizo esto. Es obvio que quien hizo esto estaba buscando algo…o alguien.

–¿Qué…?

–¡Cuidado!

Del techo, saltó un hombre atacando al pelinegro. Éste cayó al suelo e intentó levantarse rápido pero su rival no se lo permitía. Lo tenía atrapado con su mano derecha estrujándole el cuello. Milk intentó ayudarle pero el sujeto lanzó una ráfaga de ki, mandándola lejos de la casa.

Gokú aprovechó ese momento para golpearle en el rostro y librarse de su agarre. Corrió a auxiliar a su amiga.

–¡Milk! – se acercó –. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, creo que sí – se sobaba la cabeza.

Su momento fue interrumpido por el hombre que se detenía parado en frente de ellos. Ambos levantaron la cabeza para, finalmente, verle de quien se trataba.

Era un tipo con una máscara cuya frente tenía marcada una "M". Era un hombre aproximadamente de 1, 75cm y musculoso. Vestía una sudadera negra y unos pantalones apretados, negros también, además de unas botas y guantes blancos. También portaba una armadura con hombreras y una cabellera con un estilo bastante extraño.

–¡¿Quién eres?! – preguntó el de cabello alborotado.

–¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – quiso saber Milk.

El enemigo levantó su mano derecha apuntando hacia el guerrero.

–¿Me quieres a mí? – se sorprendió Gokú –. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

Él no respondió. Siguió manteniendo su mano levantada hasta crear una pequeña ráfaga en su dedo lanzándosela al pelinegro. Éste vio venir su ataque y se teletransportó rápidamente con Milk.

–¡Diablos! – se quejó –. Estuvo cerca.

–Gokú – dijo Milk –. Será mejor que volvamos a la Isla y traigamos a los demás.

El sujeto se dio la vuelta y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, observando a ambos mirándolo fijamente desde arriba.

"Quien demonios es éste tipo" pensó el pelinegro. No le quitaba la vista de encima a aquel tipo.

Éste sonrió de lado y se elevó, llegando a su misma altura. Había un silencio tenso entre ambos, simplemente observándose el uno al otro hasta que, finalmente, el sujeto habló.

–Kakarotto – llamó –. Tú eres mi objetivo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–La muchacha no me importa en lo más mínimo – aclaró –. Sólo vine a destruirte a ti.

–¿Quién te mandó? – interrumpió la pelinegra.

Vegeta la ignoró por completo. –Sin ti, el resto será fácilmente destruido.

–¡Oye, te hice un pregunta! – se molestó Milk –. ¡Grosero!

* * *

–¡Los muchachos están en problemas! – gritó alarmada Bulma.

–¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendieron todos –. Pero no dijiste nada de algún Ki maligno.

–Recién pude sentirlo – afirmó –. Están en peligro. Éste sujeto es demasiado poderoso.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí, será mejor que vayan allá y lo traigan de vuelta.

–Yo iré– dijo Gohan parándose. Se concentró para ir hacia aquel lugar.

–Gohan – llamó Bulma –. No pelees. Sólo sácalos de allí. ¡Ten cuidado!

Sin más el pelinegro desapareció del templo. Sin que nadie se percatara que de todas las personas del lugar, había una pelinegra bastante preocupada por el hecho de que Gohan haya ido solo a ayudar a los otros.

* * *

Gokú no se inmutó pero no podía pelear. Podía sentir el enorme Ki que expulsaba el sujeto. Pelear con él era arriesgarse a todo. Es decir; o moría, que era lo más posible, o ganaba dificultosamente. La segunda opción, más gustosa para él, era imposible. Ganarle a éste tipo era casi imposible. Sabía que la fuerza que emanaba no era siquiera la mitad de su Ki. Lo pudo sentir en aquel agarre cuando lo atacó de sorpresa. Si él no se hubiera distraído, no hubiera podido atacarle.

Un ataque del tipo interrumpió sus pensamientos, sacándole de su ensimismamiento. El golpe que recibió lo mandó a volar, destrozando un par de árboles en su camino hasta chocar con una montaña. Milk cayó al ser soltada de los brazos del pelinegro.

El enemigo la miró un momento.

–¡Milk! ¡Cuidado! –gritó Gokú parándose y volando hacia allí para defenderla. –¡No te le acerques!

El sujeto sólo sonrió de lado y se acercó volando a toda velocidad hacia la pelinegra. Ésta cerró los ojos y lanzó ráfagas de Ki para defenderse. Ninguna le llegó. Cuando estaba demasiado cerca de ella desapareció, usando su máxima velocidad, siendo imperceptible por un ojo normal.

Gokú al ver que se aproximaba más a ella, voló más rápido sin percatarse que el sujeto aparecía en su encima golpeándolo, una vez más, y lanzándolo hacia arriba para rematar con una patada en su espalda y mandarlo hacia el suelo, causando un gran cráter en éste.

El sujeto preparó un ataque con ambas manos. Era una enorme ráfaga de Ki cargada de un color púrpura.

–¡Garlick Gun! – gritó desde el cielo, lanzando su ataque. Sintió una energía diferente en aquel momento. Entonces, el lugar se llenó de humo.

Esperó a que éste se disipara para, finalmente, darse cuenta que no había nadie allí.

Sí, lo que sospechaba. Alguien llegó a auxiliarles. Observó más allá y notó que la mujer tampoco se encontraba allí.

–Sólo ganaron tiempo –susurró –. Tarde o temprano morirás en mis manos, Kakarotto.

* * *

–¿Están bien? – preguntó Bulma al notar que ya había llegado Gohan con ellos.

–Sí – respondió Milk –. Gokú está un poco herido.

–Princesa – llamó Gokú gimiendo de dolor por sus heridas.

–¿Sí?

–Ese sujeto…agg – gimió –. Era…agg…demasiado…ag…poderoso.

–Lo sé – respondió preocupada –. Lamento no haberte advertido.

–No te…agg preocupes –se tomó su brazo por el dolor –. La paliza que me dio con sólo un par de golpes me hizo querer hacerle frente – terminó con una sonrisa.

–¡¿Qué?! – gritó molesto Milk –. ¡¿Estás loco?! Apenas pudiste aguantar aquellos golpes y quieres enfrentártele.

–Sí – se levantó adolorido –. Una vez que me recupere, entrenaré hasta hacerme más fuerte. Duplicaré mi poder y le enfrentaré. Sé que puedo derrotarle.

–Gokú – interrumpió la peliazul –. Para eso tienes un equipo. No todo cae en tu responsabilidad.

–Pero, esta vez, yo quiero esa responsabilidad.

Bulma le sonrió. Le encantaba su entusiasmo y su carácter optimista. –Bien – le dijo –. Primero, vamos a curarte. Después ya pensarás en eso.

–Sí.

La noche cayó en la gran Isla Kame. Todos dormían tranquilamente a excepción de la princesa. Se sentía extraña. Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos. Estaba en el jardín de aquel balcón en donde solía ser su lugar preferido.

"¿Qué me sucede?" pensaba la peliazul "Siento la energía de un guardián lejos de aquí. Como si estuviera llamándome por auxilio"

De pronto, abrió los ojos de par en par. Ese Ki. Era irreconocible. Al menos para ella, sí lo era. Se aproximó rápidamente hacia la fuente de agua de aquel jardín.

–Acaso eres tú – susurró –. ¿Por qué te siento más cerca?

"O sólo es mi imaginación" se dijo a sí misma. Suspiró. Aquel Ki había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos como si sólo fuera una impresión de ella. Sin más salió de allí para irse a dormir.

Arriba de ella, en el balcón, Karim se encontraba viéndola. Él también había sentido aquel Ki. Y también lo reconoció. Se quedó observando la hermosa luna de aquella Isla.

–¿Qué sucede muchacho? – preguntó a la nada –. Acaso tú…

No terminó de formular su pregunta pues el viento que sopló en su rostro le dio la respuesta.

–¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Holaaa! Bueno, he aquí otra actualización de este fic. Como siempre les digo, Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, siempre alentándome a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por sus Fav y sus Follows que hacen que éste fic continúe.

Sí, lo sé. El cap está corto. Pero creo que ya les había mencionado que así serían las mayorías de los capítulos, así que vayan acostumbrándose :')

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo…¿Quién es el enemigo? ;) creo que la petición de muchas se está cumpliendo…. Hehe bueno, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Hasta pronto.

¡Gracias!


	8. A todo límite ¿Nuevos enemigos?

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana, después de aquel enfrentamiento en el que conocieron a su nuevo enemigo.  
Gokú ya se había recuperado lo suficiente para volver a entrenar. Había duplicado su rutina para poder incrementar su poder.

–Tranquilízate un poco – le interrumpió Milk –. Sabes que no lo enfrentarás solo. Todos juntos vamos a vencerle.

–Milk – susurró, totalmente agotado –. Sabes que vendrán sujetos más poderosos que él. Imagínate, que tan poderoso será el Amo de la obscuridad.

–Entiendo tu punto de vista – respondió –, pero con el tiempo iremos haciéndonos más fuerte –se acercó un poco hacia él –. Salvaremos el planeta y al universo, te lo prometo.

–Sé que así será – agachó la cabeza, mirando al césped –. Es sólo que… cuando ese tipo me dio esa paliza, sentí un choque electrizante recorriendo por todo mi ser. No sé si me entiendes, pero mi cuerpo me exigía pelear, mi sangre hervía y la adrenalina me consumía por completo.

–Gokú, sé que estás molesto porque te venció pero eso no significa que tengas…

–No estoy molesto, Milk – le interrumpió, levantando la mirada hacia ella y sonriéndole –. Eso es lo que no entiendes. La razón por la que quiero esto es porque aquella sensación de pelea me gustó.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Quiero volver a sentirlo. Y ésta vez será en una batalla igualada. Es por eso que quiero hacerme fuerte. Para estar a su nivel o, mejor aún, ser más fuerte.

–Gokú ha estado entrenando descontroladamente – comentó Bulma al grupo, quienes almorzaban en la gran mesa.

–Al menos ya no se está comiendo toda la comida – respondió Krilin, comiendo todo lo que había en la mesa.

–Supongo que es normal, después de todo fue el dragón quien eligió a aquel muchacho – respondió Karim, acercándose a la mesa.

–¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Gohan.

–El dragón es el guardián más poderoso – le respondió Bulma –. Según la leyenda, el elegido es quien guiará al equipo y, por ende, el más fuerte.

–¿Estás diciendo que el resto somos unos debiluchos? – preguntó Krilin, totalmente ofendido, con una presa de pollo en su mano y el rostro lleno de salsa.

–Bueno, no te veo entrenando tanto como él – le retó Karim. Krilin frunció el ceño, fingiendo indignación.

–Ya verás.

En ese momento, Milk llegó tomando del cuello al pequeño pelón, llevándolo de vuelta a su lugar en la mesa.

–Creo que sólo quiere hacerse más fuerte, es todo – le restó importancia Yamcha.

–No, quiere tener una batalla a muerte con el sujeto que le venció.

–No lo culpo, yo me sentiría patética si, siendo el "elegido", no fuera capaz de hacerle frente a un solo enemigo – se integró la rubia, 18, a la conversación.

–Mira muchacha..!

–Milk – tranquilizó Bulma –. Será mejor que terminen y sigan entrenando. Si pueden, díganle a Gokú que descanse un poco.

Todos se pararon de la mesa para dirigirse al campo a continuar con sus respectivos entrenamientos.

* * *

Llegó la media noche en la capital. De entre los inmensos árboles que tenía el gran bosque del lugar, un sujeto caminaba tranquilamente junto a su único amigo, un tigre dientes de sable.

El animal era enorme, sin embargo no podía ser visto por los demás, todos los seres humanos comunes. Él, el dueño de la esfera dorada, quien caminaba silencioso sin temor a la peligrosa obscuridad. Un sujeto de cabello extraño, vistiendo sudadera y pantalón negro, portando su armadura en su mano. Caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a la entrada de un túnel.

Conocía el camino, perfectamente, ya que ha rondado por allí durante los últimos días después de haber sido despertado hace una semana.

No había nada que pudiera sorprenderlo. Ni siquiera el Ki que sintió al llegar a aquel túnel. No avanzó; simplemente se detuvo, a un par de metros de la entrada, sonriendo arrogantemente.

De entre la obscuridad aparecía un sujeto verde, vestía un traje completamente púrpura, una cinta roja en su cintura, unas botas café y una capa blanca. Claramente no era de la Tierra.

–¿Otra vez tú? – preguntó el sujeto de extraña cabellera.

–Por lo visto, vienes bien acompañado – respondió el extraterrestre, al ver al enorme animal al lado de su rival.

–Igual tú.

Detrás del extraño verde, se apareció una pantera negra casi imperceptible por su camuflado. Unos ojos brillantes eran la única prueba de que había alguien allí, en la obscuridad.

–Sal de mi camino si no quieres terminar como la última vez – amenazó el del traje negro –. Piccolo.

El sujeto verde se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre. "¿Cómo lo supo?", pensó.

–Tu padre era malvado, formaba parte de las fuerzas obscuras – respondió, leyendo sus pensamientos –, pero ya es historia. Como te dije, formaba. Ya no más.

Piccolo no se inmutó ante tal declaración. Nunca conoció a su padre, tampoco le importaba.

–Supongo que era un debilucho y no le servía al amo obscuro.

–Supones bien.

–Olvidé que eres el nuevo títere de las Fuerzas Obscuras.

–Supongo que la paliza del otro día es la cause por la que olvidaste quien soy realmente – volvió a sonreír arrogantemente. –No te lo repetiré una vez más, quítate del camino.

Piccolo sabía que no era rival suficiente, no aún. Optó por obedecer y hacerse a un lado de allí, continuando su camino hacia el lado contrario del que iba su rival.

"Ya me falta poco", pensó para sus adentros.

Él sabía que el sujeto de traje negro estaba pasando por allí, decidió interrumpir su caminata para percibir su poder y verificar que su entrenamiento estaba dando resultados. Al notar que su Ki no estaba tan lejos del otro, afirmó que estaba rindiendo bien. Sólo faltaba poco para su revancha.

Aquella pelea había sido humillante para él. Alguien que intimidaba a sus enemigos, a cualquiera que se le cruzara, siendo derrotado vergonzosamente por un tipo mucho más fuerte que él. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Tenía que volver a enfrentársele pero hoy no era ese día.

* * *

Seguían pasando los días. Los guerreros continuaban con su entrenamiento; para fortuna de Bulma, las ciudades del mundo exterior estaban a salvo. No tenía idea de lo que tramaban las Fuerzas Obscuras, pues no había amenaza alguna durante ese periodo de tiempo. Sin embargo, lo agradecía, ya que tenían más tiempo para que sus guardianes pudieran estar preparados.

–¿Qué les sucedió? – preguntó Bulma, al ver que las muchachas, videl, 18 y Launch curaban a Krilin, Yamcha, e incluso al maestro Roshi.

–Ese muchacho está excediendo con los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, lo está haciendo muy bien –, comentó el más anciano de todos.

–¿Y los demás? – preguntó la peliazul.

–Milk fue a dar una vuelta por el exterior – respondió Videl –. Jared, Gohan y Gokú siguen entrenando. Son los únicos que pueden seguirle su entrenamiento. Realmente están destrozando todo.

–Lo mejor será enviarlos a la habitación del tiempo – comentó Karim.

–Tienes razón – concordó Bulma –, si siguen así pronto nos quedaremos sin la isla.

* * *

Milk volvió a la montaña Paoz. A la cabaña donde vivía Gokú, exactamente. Suspiró, no tenía idea qué estaba haciendo allí. Simplemente, quería estar sola un rato.

–Gokú podría lastimarse si sigue siendo tan terco y estúpido por entrenar demasiado – dijo para sí misma la pelinegra.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo – le interrumpió una voz conocida –. Realmente es estúpido si sigue pensando que entrenando se hará más fuerte que yo.

Milk intentó ocultar su miedo de que el sujeto le haga daño. Ya había demostrado de qué era capaz, dejando a su querido Gokú totalmente lastimado.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, intentando sonar firme. Las rodillas empezaron a flaquearse cuando vio al tipo de traje negro y armadura acercándose.

–No te preocupes – le dijo –. Tú no me interesas en lo más mínimo.

Ella le miró a los ojos y podía confiar en que no le haría daño, sin embargo eso no la tranquilizaba del todo. Con ese tipo no se sabía qué podría pasar.

–Entonces vete – le encaró –. Gokú no está aquí.

–No es tan fácil como crees...

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de mí? Lo sé, no tengo excusa para explicar la enorme tardanza. Sólo puedo decir que la Universidad me tiene ajetreada. No merezco su perdón, pero realmente LO SIENTO!

Me tomé éste fin de semana, totalmente disponible pues terminé mis deberes más rápido de lo que creí. Les prometo que en dos meses estaré actualizando al menos un capítulo de cada historia y si puedo dos o más, sería increíble. En un mes acabo el semestre, sin embargo el trabajo también me consume tiempo pero no puedo abandonarlas y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

Respecto al fic, espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es muy corto pero la falta de inspiración y tiempo me hicieron terminarlo así, intentaré mejorarlo más adelante.  
Para que no se confundan, quiero tomar una retrospectiva al fic. Al comienzo dije que serían seis guerreros, pero implementé nuevas ideas y en total serán once, tomando en cuenta a los 5 supremos kaiosamas, 4 kaiosamas, 1 gran Kaiosama y el otro es el guardián que crearon entre los supremos junto al gran kaio. Solo para aclarar.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy y por un pequeño periodo de tiempo. Por favor, paciencia jeje, lo sé no es lindo cuando te dejan en espera. Yo también soy lectora de muchísimos fics incompleto, pero espero que no abandonen esta historia. Es una de mis favoritas y quiero mejorar, y ustedes son el motivo que sigo escribiendo.

¡Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, Gracias por su tiempo y opiniones. Significan mucho para mí!


End file.
